


There's a First Time for Everything

by Draycevixen



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Forever Knight, Life on Mars (UK), The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Deception, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Graphic Underage Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con References, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm... there was a challenge doing the rounds at livejournal where your mates gave you a character and you wrote about how they lost their virginity.</p><p>I received the following list:</p><p>Sam Tyler, Phyllis Dobbs, Nelson, Ray Carling, Mrs. Hunt and Ivanhoe (Life on Mars UK).</p><p>Lucien LaCroix (Forever Knight)</p><p>Mickey Smith (Doctor Who)</p><p>William Bodie (The Professionals).</p><p>Please see the chapter names to navigate to a particular story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Tyler (written for Andromeda).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda/gifts), [mikes_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/gifts), [elfwhistletree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elfwhistletree), [darthfi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darthfi), [fawsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/gifts), [hearts_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hearts_blood), [sytaxia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sytaxia), [duckyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckyone/gifts).



.

 _Another beer soaked evening at the pub..._

"So when d'you lose yours, Tyler? Or are you still waiting for some nice young lad with a semi-detached?"

"...Was almost fifteen."

"Let me guess. Quiet lass with bad acne, no tits and glasses."

"Wrong again, Ray. She was gorgeous, as it happens."

"Details, Samuel."

"She was twenty-one and a new teacher at my school."

That piece of news was greeted with the usual congratulatory reaction, even Ray slapped him on the back and Gene actually bought the next round.

 

 _She'd been kind to him. He wasn't used to that. She'd told him he was smart and worth something. When she'd first kissed him it had been a brief touch of lips and he'd put it down to that kindness. When she'd hiked up her skirt and told him what to do, how to do it and when to do it, he'd been less certain._

 _"You're mine now, Sammy," she'd whispered._

 _He'd been hers for the next year. He still had the scar from where she'd bitten him to prove it._

 

.


	2. Phyllis Dobbs (written for mikes_grrl).

.

Like most women of her generation, Phyllis had listened to her mother's advice and still been a virgin on her wedding night. What a disappointment that had been.

After saying "no" for so long it was strange for it to now be expected of her to say yes, to lie back and accept her new husband's drunken rutting. It had hurt and it had never got good for her in all the years following.

When her husband had run off with one of her friends she'd considered baking the woman a cake to say thank you.

Phyllis had carried on, content to be alone.

Then Gene had introduced her to his long neglected wife and Phyllis had finally worked out what had been missing all those years.

.


	3. Nelson (written for fawsley).

.

Nelson had learned the hard way what his mum had meant by "beauty is as beauty does."

Sally had lived next door. Two years older, she was blonde, curvy and popular and Nelson had carried a torch for her from the moment he'd been old enough to tell the difference between boys and girls.

One summer afternoon, when he'd been sixteen, she'd taken him by the hand and led him out to her father's shed. He'd been scared and she'd coached him along. He'd been so happy he hadn't even noticed the faces peering through the window.

Afterwards, he'd asked her when he could see her again and she'd laughed at him. Told him her friends had just wanted to know if it were true, what they said about the jam jar boys.

He'd never touched Robertson's again.

 

.


	4. Ivanhoe (written for fawsley).

.

Ivanhoe loved his boy and the missus. They treated him right good, the missus always finding a tasty titbit for him, even when pickings were thin.

That had all changed when he'd met the new girl next door. He'd made his move and she'd shot him down, laughingly pointing out that he was missing something... well rather, missing _two_ somethings.

That was the first night he’d clawed the missus...

 

.


	5. Ray Carling (written for duckyone).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-graphic non-con.

.

Chris didn’t understand why he was so overly protective of him and Ray couldn’t bring himself to explain why.

 

Ray had been a shy boy. All an attractive girl had to do was look in his direction and he'd turn beetroot red up to his ears. When he went away to National Service he'd never even had a girlfriend.

It had been a hard adjustment to make to barracks life. There'd been one other lad, Jimmy, who'd made it just about bearable. Ray's heart would beat like a drum every time he saw him. He'd confessed to Jimmy that he'd never had a girlfriend. Then one night, Jimmy had kissed him and everything was beautiful, even the rows of sagging beds and drab walls.

He'd followed Jimmy willingly to the showers. He’d been surprised to find the four older men waiting for them, shocked when Jimmy had said "well here he is lads, wet behind the ears as promised."

There were things grown men never spoke about.

 

.


	6. Mrs. Hunt (written for darthfi).

.

It had been hard and fast and painful.

He'd been drunk, "everyone has a few at their wedding, you’re not turning into a nag already, are you?"

Her mum had told her on her wedding day that men had their needs and that she should just let him get on about his business and it would all be over soon enough.

When she looked back on it, the only good thing she could have said about _it_ , if a lady could ever talk about such a thing at all, was that Stuart had been born nine months later.

 

.


	7. Lucien LaCroix (written for Sytaxia).

.

LaCroix could not recall his childhood when Nick asked him about it. Nick had put it down to Lucien's age and he'd let him think that, so much easier to face than the truth, even now.

Lucius was raised to the Roman ideal of manhood, never allowed anything as self-indulgent as a childhood. His father had pounded the ideals of Rome into him. He'd started with the sword at the tender age of five, going to bed many nights without eating, exiled to the stable, for his failure to parry correctly.

His father's lessons had been clear and concise. To be a man meant always to take, never to give, to give was weakness.

At the age of fifteen, Lucius fell in love for the first time. His love was a sixteen year old Greek slave called Ari who worked for his mother in the kitchen.

At the age of fifteen, Lucius had fucked his first man.

At the age of fifteen, Lucius had killed his first man.

The two events were mere hours apart.

Ari should never have tried to return his favours, but what could a Greek boy possibly understand about the true nature of being a man?

 

.


	8. Mickey Smith (written for Hearts_blood).

.

"You were bloody amazin', you were!"

"Thanks, Mickey."

"Really amazin'."

"Glad to hear I 'aven't lost me touch."

"Bloody amazin'."

"Give over now."

"Was I... Did I... do alright?"

"You were lovely."

"Thanks. I was a bit nervous."

"You'll make some lucky girl very 'appy one day, mark me words."

"Thanks, Jackie, for everything."

 

.


	9. William Bodie (written for elfwhistletree).

.

Will had found himself confused when his friends discussed girls. He understood that girls were beautiful, was attracted to them even but... there were other feelings too.

Instinctively he’d known he couldn't discuss it with his dad. He’d tried with his mum, but she’d merely smiled and called him her "good boy" and said that when he was older he'd understand it all, that there was time enough for all _that_.

Then at the age of fourteen he'd met Dan and those _other feelings_ had made a lot more sense. Dan was beautiful and made no secret of the fact that he thought Will was beautiful as well.

Dan, being the ripe old worldly age of seventeen, had made his move and there'd been one glorious afternoon in Will's bedroom where Dan had ably demonstrated the ins and outs of sex.

Bodie still smiled to recall that afternoon. Everyone's first time should be that good.

...Or at least in had been good, until his dad had arrived home unexpectedly.

While the "incident" was never discussed beyond the use of that rather vague word, his mum had expressed her great disappointment in him and he'd straightened up and played their game, at least until he’d run off and joined the Merchant Navy.

Still, she'd never called him her _good boy_ again.

 

.


End file.
